Paw Patrolware
Paw Patrolware is a game based off of WarioWare. In case you don't know what WarioWare is, it is a game where you play minigames called "microgames." The games get faster and faster every time you complete a certain amount of microgames. The first time you play a set (except in DIY), the set ends off with a boss battle, a really long microgame with a certain goal. Everytime after, the games go endless until you lose all four lives. The more you play, the faster and harder they are. I love playing these games, so I made this. Hope you like it. Profile Maker In this game, there are a set of nine profiles to use. When you make a profile, you first make your name. After that, you make a pup using fur colors (Black, Brown, Gold, Reddish, Grey, and White), Secondary colors, (Grey, Black, Brown, Tan, and White), eye color (Blue, Hazel, Brown, Green, Red, and Grey), and accessories (They are unlocked after completing 25 and 50 microgames of each character, they are included in the microgames list. Only two accessories can be used at one time). These characters will only take part in online multiplayer, or local multiplayer. Options In the options, there is a sound/ music option. There is also a "delete all data" button. When you press it, it says... "Do you want to delete all data? Yes or no" Then... " Are you sure? Yes or no" Then... "Are you SURE you want to delete all data!? Yes or no." Then, lastly,... "' This is not a joke!!! Do you want to erase all data!?! '''Yes or '''NOOOO!?!?!'" If you press yes, then the game will delete and take you back to the main menu. Set Selection It starts out with a lookout with no cars. Then, when you activate the unlock set said in the microgame lists, the car will drive to the lookout and park. Chase's microgames Unlock set Unlock at start Set theme Science Fiction Selection script "Hey. I'm Chase, and I like Science Fiction Microgames. See if you can try to beat all of my Microgames." Level theme Police Chase Normal Microgames Heat Signature: press left and right to find all dots. Crop Circles: Move the control pad around and try to make a sign. Remove a lot of corn to win. Space Station: Press all buttons on the control pad to activate warp speed to the space station. Here's the solution: Keep pressing A to turn up the heat and cook eather a potion, a piece of meat, or nothing. Invasion: Press A or B to fire at the UFO based on the targets. Robot Maker: Tap the buttons on the screen to create a robot. Power dealer: Press the buttons to fix the wires leading to charge the UFO. Upgrade: Press the buttons as shown to repair a... thing. Count UFO: Every time there is a UFO, press A to count it. Dodge Laser: Press the buttons in order quickly to dodge the laser. If you do it too late, you'll get hit. Space Maze: Quickly guide your character to the machine in space while avoiding space junk. Count alien: Like count UFO, you need to count the aliens running around the screen. Space Movers: Collect the boxes in space by using the control pad. Space Guide: Guide the aliens to the black hole while avoiding it yourself. Suit Up: Use the control pad and A and B to put on the robotic suit, but not the other stuff. Boss (9 microgames)UFO adventure: The UFO flies back and forth, and you need to shoot the targets before the timer runs out. Opening cut-scene Chase is sitting in the lookout. Chase: I think I should go patrol the city. Chase gets in his car. He starts driving and stops when he sees a broken stop light. Chase: Oh no! Someone's got to help them! Chase gets out of his car. Lives Cars They crash if you lose a microgame. Beat the microgames to unlock... ... 25- Chase's cop hat ... 50- Blue T-shirt Closing cut-scene Chase: *Phew* That was close. Chase looks behind him Chase: Hey! They got the traffic light fixed! Chase yawns Chase: I think I should go back to the lookout. Chase gets back in his car, and drives off. Skye's MicrogamesCategory:Video GamesCategory:Crossovers Unlock Set Beat Chase's Microgames Set Theme Sports Selection Script "Hi. I'm Skye. My games are containing Sports. Can you score them all?" Level Theme Skydiving (Finishing later)